fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel (Tuffty)
|sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Barrier Magic Sword Magic Light Magic High Speed |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Gabriel (ガブリエル Gaburieru) is the newly-appointed Captain Commander of the Rune Knights and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, where she is ranked third in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Appearance She is frequently described as being very beautiful by those around her but she is well-known for having a "terrible" personality. Gallery gabrielchild2.png|Gabriel at age 9. gabriel10.jpg|Gabriel's current outfit. gabriel11.png Personality Contrary to what her nature as an angel would imply, Gabriel is a rather bratty, arrogant and moody person that is highly combative and sarcastically rude. She is shown to have very little patience and she does not like others being late and will berate those that are for their tardiness. She was quick to attack Seznam when she thought that he was still under the control of Tsubaki, displaying an active interest in fighting and a degree of hot-headed nature. Her immense power and confidence have resulted in her gaining a massive superiority complex, such a complex preventing her from being able to accept defeat in any circumstances. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Shadows of Evil arc History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat Master Swordsman Specialist: Gabriel is an extremely skilled swordsman and one of the finest swordsmen that Fiore has ever seen. Expert Strategist: As someone who is currently the Commander of the entire Rune Knights, Gabriel has a commendable amount of strategic insight when it comes to combat and is an experienced battle tactician despite her young age. During the she displayed enough skill as tactician to effectively win the battle with only half the troops of the opposing army. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the second strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Commander of the Rune Knights, Gabriel possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Magic Barrier Magic (障壁の魔法 Shōheki no Mahō): Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Gabriel can use this magic to allow her to use her sword (typically her rapier) as a medium for her other magic, weaving spells with the blade's point. beyond this she can use standardised spells that other Sword Magic practitioners can use, being capable of firing pressurised arcs of magic at her target. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Gabriel can not only create and manipulate light but she can also transform her very being into it, essentially giving her complete dominance over the element itself. Despite being a human practitioner, the skill she possesses with this magic is comparable to Manuel Carrera using his Angel Soul. She can fashion wings of light energy that allow her to fly at amazing speeds, fire laser beams capable of destroying massive settlements and once she has converted her physical being in to light she can reflect herself of any surface. *'Light Beam' (ライト・ビーム Raito Bīmu): Gabriel gathers light magic in her open palm and then fires a concentrated laser-like blast at her target. This beam is fast, accurate and highly destructive, causing great damage to her targets and the surrounding area. It also has tremendous piercing power, blasting through multiple barriers without stopping. The only weakness of this spell is that this beam needs to be charged up and the more powerful variations take several seconds to effectively do so, allowing an opponent that is fast enough to intercept her. *'Heavenly Rain' (天空雨 Heavenly Rain): *'Comet' ( Kometto lit. Light Vessel): High Speed ( Hai Supīdo lit. God Leg): Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Leadership Skills: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Gabriel's physical appearance is based off of Margaret Liones from the "Black Clover" series.